Lenny Leggo
Lenny Leggo is a fictitious character from as well as the official starring character of the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. He was also the star in the show's prototype incarnation "The Lenny Lego Show". Life Lenny was born in Odessa Texas, where he would spend his entire time earning his education. Despite falling behind drastically in 6th grade at the age 14, Lenny managed to get back on track and graduate on time, with a GPA of 3.88. At age 15, Lenny became a born-again Christian. Lenny moved out of his parents house when he was 20 years old. He lived in El Paso for seven years, living off of minimum wage, until he was able to land a much more promising job in Los Angeles California as a game-show director. He moved to Los Angeles California in the year 2012, where he would befriend and, for a brief time, become roommates with Jonah Flenderson and his cousin Martin Anderson. Character Lenny works as a game-show director of at PSS Studios in Hollywood California. His older brother, Quincy Leggo, has unsuccessfully tried numerous times to get himself onto the game-show without the executives knowing of his family connections to Lenny (as a relative of a PSS Studios employee, Quincy is legally ineligible to appear on the show). Although very smart, Lenny has strange, sometimes extremely biased, opinions that almost nobody can seem to understand. For example, Lenny despises the social media service Instagram, claiming it to be a massive rip-off of Facebook, despite never once acknowledging Facebook as a rip-off of My-space, or Twitter as a rip-off of Facebook (Martin even brings this point up to him once in a while, but Lenny always ignores it). As a result, he is the only documented person in Los Angeles who does not have an Instagram. At one point, Randy Stallone posts of picture of Lenny on Instagram without telling him in advance, causing their friendship to completely fall apart (Martin later manages to amend it again). At the same time, strangely enough, Lenny is a major supporter of "F-Mail", a fictitious electronic mail service implied to be either a ripoff or very unsuccessful successor to E-mail. Lenny almost always identifies himself as a Republican; however, he is sometimes times seen siding with Democrats opinions depending on what they are debating about.For one reason or another (usually all unrelated to each other), Lenny appears on the news on a seemingly regular basis. However, nearly every time he ends up on the news, headlines a newspaper, or ends up in a gossip magazine, his last name is always misspelled as "Lego". Each time this happens, Lenny informs the news station or magazine manufactures of the typ. Despite an honest promise to fix the issue, his last name still ends up misspelled in another form the next time around. The fact that his last name is always misspelled as "Lego" is a homage to his original last name at the time of his character's creation. Lenny is almost always right about anything, even when arguing with his wife, he is almost always the one with the correct viewpoint. Because of this, Lenny has a difficult time registering defeat (usually in an argument). Because of this, one of Lenny's greatest weaknesses is dealing with being wrong or defeated. Sometimes, he is even convinced that he is a complete idiot for being wrong. The truth is, however, it is exactly opposite of that, as Lenny is not used to being wrong, so the feeling of being wrong is an unusual feeling for Lenny and his is far from use to dealing with defeat. However, Lenny always manages to get himself back on his feet, convinced that he's actually not all that bad after all: sometimes he does this by digging up and reading old news articles he keeps about Jonah Flenderson, who accidentally burned down a Ncdonald's at age 14 and a sky scraper at the age of 16. Lenny is beyond sensitive to laughing gas. He is required to be completely unconscious during any type of surgical dental work, as laughing gas causes him to roll about in the dentist's chair laughing uncontrollably. On one occasion, Lenny visited the dentist to get two cavities filled. The appointment, which would have taken about 30 minutes, took more than 2 hours because Lenny could not stop laughing from the gas. Lenny was eventually thrown out from the dentists office, without the dentists even able to do any work on Lenny, and he was sent to a different office, where he was completely put out so that the fillings could be conducted successfully. Presently, Lenny is married to Katrina Leggo, although he does not yet have any children. Lenny's children will likely be introduced sometime during the second season. Lenny is near-sighted; he wears glasses occasionally, but usually wears contact lenses. His birthday is June 13th, the same day that The Lenny Leggo Show (at the time "The Lenny Lego Show"), was believed to have been first created. He is left handed and his blood type is A+. Appearance Lenny wears a dark green shirt, dark gray pants, and blue tennis shoes with green bottoms. He has black hair, as well as a beard, and has green eyes. His height is six feet and three inches. Lenny has gone through two character designs for his animated format. His first animated art conception was, for a long time, set to be his official new appearance, and there are even finished test clips involving this art conception in animated form. However, it was eventually scrapped as Lenny was eventually deemed to be too young in appearance. For his newer art conception, his beard was altered to give him a facial appearance of about age 30 (his original animated age appearance was only about 20). His legs were also altered to make him look taller and his feet were enlarged to accompany the leg changes. The black outline on his character was also reduced in size and eventually omitted entirely. Incarnation from The Lenny Lego Show Lenny's original incarnation from the prototype series "The Lenny Lego Show" was significantly different than than his latest incarnation. In 2010, at the time of his original creation, his last name was actually "Lego" instead of "Leggo" as it is today. He was portrayed by a Lego figurine (hence the last name) until The Lenny Lego Show name was discontinued in 2016 (note; while the last episode of Lego Show aired in 2015, the series was not cancelled until 2016) when the series converted to an animated format and all copyrighted material was phased out from the series. He is now a regular human character for his new incarnation. Like in his new incarnation, Lenny wore gray pants and a green shirt, although the green shirt had a yellow graphic on the front (a alternate graphic was considered for his redesign, but it was ultimately omitted entirely). He also wore a red left show, a blue right shoe, and was made of various green and purple parts for his arms. It became a short-lived running gag that his hands and feet would change colors randomly without explanation, even Lenny himself couldn't figure out what caused this. Turns out, this was actually a ploy to cover up shooting mistakes from model construction mix ups, as sometimes, the model had to be taken apart in order to shoot certain segments. His eyes were also blue, instead of green, his face yellow instead of tan, and he was even implied to be bald in this form; he now has hair in his new incarnation. Lenny's original occupation in Lego Show was a salesman. However, neither he, nor any of his co-workers, knew exactly what the company was for. To them, all they did was sit and type documents that didn't seem to be relevant to anything. Although implied to be employed in an office, he was almost constantly looking for a new job, sometimes without any explained reason as to why. While left handed in his present incarnation, his dominant hand was never specified in Lego Show, but he was actually most likely right handed, since in this form he seemed to use his right hand more often than his left. The Lego model used for Lenny is now retired as the series has phased out the use of all copyrighted material and unrelated brand names, which included "Lego". While the plans were to continue the series under a new animated format, the plot was for Lenny to legally change his last name from "Lego" to "Leggo" during the Season 11 premiere, having become sick of being confused with someone associated with the Lego corporation. He would have chosen the name "Leggo", due to the fact that his name would be found to have been misspelled as such anytime he ended up in a newspaper or gossip magazine. Trivia * Presently, Lenny is the only main character who is married: the rest of the main cast are all single. * Lenny is also the only left-handed main character of the series. Appearances * Unhappy Birthday Martin Anderson * Fireworks Category:Characters Category:Primary (Main) Characters